Cry
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: When a hard headed creature seeks to live forever; he will find the warmth more pleasant then living for eternity. A GrimmRuki One-Shot. I don't own Bleach or it's characters. Tite Kubo does.


**A short GrimmRuki Fan Fiction/One-Shot. ^^**

**Cry.**

The cat like creature ventured the severe cold climate of the forest. Searching for immortality in a lost forsaken place.  
He was amazed of the stories he had heard... Of this flower that can grant him what he'd been searching for...  
The seed that had falling from the moon, onto the highest mountain made of pure ice. Even thought this land had death in every corner, the flower grew, blossomed...  
Anything that delicate in this hell hole must have greatness within itself. 

So the beast kept going... In attempt to reach the forbidden...  
He walked for what seemed to be days, but instead those where just hours... Hours and hours...  
The beast could feel his life slipping after days of walking toward his destination.

The Moon Flower was cold, but in comfort.  
Thought whenever she saw others together in bliss, she too felt the need of warmth...  
She'd do anything to be plucked from her cold home, and held by the kindness of warmth. She was however to be alone... Till the end of days.

The beast kept slipping...  
The ice of the mountain scrapping blood from him. All his efforts killing him slowly, the mountain devouring his strength. He kept going thought. He was ambitious, a hard headed creature...

The flower watched as the beast was approaching, still not close enough.  
"What a fool he was..." She'd thought, but none the less she admired him. Admired him for his constant persistence. If she had the will to meet up with him, she'd commend him for his will...

Night came and went.  
The blistering, freezing winds pushed the beast back, but he kept coming... Nothing was going to get in his way. Nothing.

He saw the flower glimmering from afar, he was in awe of her delicate beauty, and cold expression. He wanted to mark her, make her his property. He put more desperation to his running.  
As soon as he made it, he was blinded by the light of the moon reflecting from the flowers shards into his face. He was dying...

Breathing heavily near the flower... Inches away.  
He was to weak to get up. So close, yet so far... "Damn it to hell..." He whispered in his mind. 

The flower was in shock at how far he had made it, but felt deep pity for his condition. How she felt such anger for his stubborn ways...  
Yet... she had to commend him.  
She stretched out the best she could, ripping away from the ground. Her roots snapping from her life force. She knew she would die, but it was not bad, as long as she dies next to the warmth... The warmth she had wanted was slipping away soon. She could not miss the opportunity giving to her. 

She dragged herself towards the beast, in pain, but with happiness regardless...

He looked her way as she approached him, and held him in her arms.

The cold he felt was gone... The light he was viewing faded... He was very much alive...  
Alive and happy. He never felt such feelings of warmth before. He craved more of it, and as the moon left, the sun raised again. Making the ice land melt into an ocean so deep.

Both sinking away into the abyss.  
Being reborn again into a beautiful land. The grass covered with white flowers that resembled butterflies.

The blue eyed man had tears falling down his cheek. He thought he would die, and pathetically found himself crying in the abyss with such agony.

He was alive thought, he found him self starring at a pair of violet eyes. He saw the flower in all her grace. Smiling up at him in such a proud gaze. 

"I'd thought you'd never make it..."  
She said with a sinister grin. While holding his hands. He held them tight, loving the warm feeling of her hands, skin...

"Who do you think I am? A typical weakling?"  
He responded back with a frown.

They both gazed at each other and laughed at one another's cockiness, and kissed gently, while the rays of the sun shined and danced against them. 

Finally... They could feel the warmth and eternity forever in each others company. Sharing forever life.

End.

**Hope you enjoyed. Read & Review please. ^^**


End file.
